Una Sola Oportunidad
by luana.pino.2000
Summary: Caroline descubre que la abrian engañdo por largo tiempo. Bonnie conoce a alguien misterioso. Podran estas chicas darles una oportunidad a ellos? Tiempo: Otro version de lo sucedido en la 4 y 3 temporada. Categoria M por capitulos futuros
1. Chapter 1

Era una mañana normal en Mystic Falls, cuando Caroline Forbes se despertó por el brillo del sol que le daban directo a su cara "Uff" ella se quejo, mientras se levantaba e se dirigía al baño. Caroline vio su reflejo y bostezo "Guau, que mal aliento tengo por las mañanas" se quejo e inmediatamente se cepillo los dientes, luego se empezó a peinar sus dorados rizos y maquillaje con tonos muy suaves "Perfecto" dijo la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras salía del baño y chequea su teléfono "Demonios es tardísimo" se quejo se quito su remera y short y los tiro a su cama rapidamente agarrro un vestido azul que estaba perfectamente estirado en su placard y se lo puso. Cuando escucho: "Car, el desayuno esta listo" .Grito Liz forbes cariñosamente. "Ya voy mami" Contesto Caroline mientras salía de la habitación. -

Klaus espiaba a caroline la mayoria de las mañanas despertar y bajar a desayunar. Algunas mañanas. La dibujaba y otras solo admiraba su belleza . Klaus escucho a caroline levantarse y no pudo evitar sonreir al verla vestir un diminuto short, que dejaba apreciar sus largas piernas y una remera suelta. "Guau que mal aliento tengo por la mañana" el híbrido no pudo guardar un carcajada pero rápidamente se cubrio la boca para que la rubia no lo escuchara. Klaus veia como Caroline se colocaba su maquillaje el pensaba que era completamente innecesario por que era hermosa "perfecto" dijo la rubia. "Tu eres perfecta ,amor, simpre lo eres" susurro Klaus "demonios es tardisimo" dijo la vampira a la vez que se quitaba la ropa , klaus quedo estupefacto con la boca levemente abierta, el nunca la habia visto cambiarse siempre ella se cambiaba en el baño y le agradecio al mundo de que sea tarde. Klaus vio como quedo solo en ropa interior y capturo mentalmente ese momento para toda la eternidad, sus diminuta cintura, su plano vientre y su hermoso trasero. Klaus suspiro " wow esa hermosa chica lo sacaba de sus casillas" penso mientras la veia bajar las escaleras "feliz cumpleaños caroline" dijo Klaus antes de desaparecer. - Caroline bajo las escaleras corriendo y vio sobre la mesa cafe, té, tostadas, wafles con miel y chocolate y tosino y a su mama con un cartel en su mano que decia FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS CARO! Caroline no pudo evitar sonreír y corrio a brazar a su madre "gracias mami, no hacia falta" la sheriff se quejo al principio porque su hija estaba utilizando fuerza vampirica "ups lo siento" dijo caroline con lágrimas en las mejillas "No importa hija, te amo, feliz cumpleaños" "Gracias ma, yo también te amo" Liz volvió a abrazarla y empezó a llorar en su hombro "Loo.. lo siento" dijo la sheriff tartamudeando. Caroline se separo del abrazo de su madre y la vio con cara confundida en su rostro. "Perdon... ¿perdon de que, ma?" "Por juzgarte cuando te convertisite en vampiro, por tratarte como una basura, por ser la peor madre del mundo"dijo Liz con mas lágrimas en sus ojos. "Hey ma yo ya te perdone por eso, y sabes porque, por que te amo, te amo mas que nadie en el mundo" dijo caroline con una sonrisa y lagrimas en los ojos. "Caroline sos la mejor persona en el mundo lo sabes, no?" Dijo Liz sonriendo y secandose las lágrimas de sus ojos, "Maaa!" Dijo su hija y luego las dos se abrazar otra vez y comenzaron a comer su gran desayuno. - MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA MENCIÓN MIKELSON Klaus estaba el estudio de arte envolviendo el dibujo de caroline durmiendo, y en pie del dibujo estaba la frase EL ES TU PRIMER AMOR, YO INTENTO SER EL ÚLTIMO. Cuando de repente se escucharon ruidos que se acercaban al estudio y alguien entró "Hey hermano ya llegué" "Kol, hermano" dijo klaus mientras dejaba el dibujo sobre la mesa y se acercaba a kol y lo abrazaba "Nik, dame al menos una razon por la cual vivies en esta diminuta ciudad" dijo kol mientras agarraba el dibujo de la mesa pero klaus se lo quieto de las manos antes que lo viera "Nik, que es eso ?" "No es nada kol, nada" "Vamos nik, muestrame" "Noo" "Podrias mostarme ...por favor"dijo kol con cara de cachorro abandonado "Bueno, solo un vistazo" "Siii" dijo kol feliz Klaus le mostró el dibujo a su hermano tapando la frase "Woow que tenemos aca? Sin mas preámbulos la unica razon por la cual estamos aca" dijo kol con tono burlón "Jajaja kol que gracioso" dijo klus con tono sarcástico "Quien es?" "Caroline forbes" "Que es?" "Vampiro ¿por?" Dijo klaus confundido "No, me refiero a que es tuyo " "Nada, kol, solo somos amigos" "Si, claro" dijo kol con una sonrisa en el rostro"Ahhh nik voy a hacer una fiestas en tu casa, por mi vuelta de Londres y ya sabes conocer personas" "No,no en MI casa no hay fiestas, kol" se quejo klaus "Y que quieres que haga?" Preguntó kol "Ve al mystic gril" respondió klaus "Ok.. pero al menos acompañame" "Bueno" - ESTACIONAMIENTO DEL COLEGIO DE CAROLINE Caroline se estaba bajando de su coche cuando escucha que giran su nombre, mira a un costado y ve como Elena y Bonnie estaban corriendo y gritando hacia su dirección. Elena estabá apunto de abrazarla cuando Bonnie jalo su cabello, la tiro al suelo y abrazo a Caroline.

"Pero que demonios... que les sucede?" Pregunto la rubia "Feliz cumpleaños" dijo Bonnie con una gran sonrisa en su rostro "y dime por favor que soy la prinera que te felicita" "Ahh asi que por eso estaban asi. Pero técnicamente... no" Elena le saco la lengua a Bonnie y se burló de ella. "Mi mamá fue la primera" dijo la cumplañera "Ah pero tu mamá no cuenta, ella vive contigo" dice Bonnie sonriendole a Elena. "Mierda!... Feliz cumple Car!" Dice Elena mientras abraza a su amiga "Gracias, chicas las amo" "Nosotras también" dicen Elena y Bonnie a coro, luego las tres amigas se abrazan y comienzan a reir, cuando escuchan el timbre para entrar a clases "Ohh tenemos que entrar... Pero primero pasemos por tu casillero" Dice Elena con cara sospechosa. "Ok" Dice Caroline mientras entra al colegio y se dirige su casillero y ve que estaba decorado con globos de multicolores, carteles que decia "feliz cumple, car, firma Bonnie y Elena" "Wow chicas este es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños" dice Caroline sonriendo. "Caroline este no es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños" dice Bonnie "Y cual es?" "Es una sorpresa!" Dice Elena "No me van a decir!, ni una sola pista?" Se queja la vampiro "Nop y no insistas porque no te vamos a decir" "Ufff" dice sonriendo Caroline - DESPUÉS DEL COLEGIO Caroline salió del colegio y vio a Math a lejos. "Hey Math" grito Caroline. "Hey Caroline" dijo Math mientras corria hacia Caroline la abrazo y la levanto en el aire girando "Feliz cumpleaños"dijo Math riendo "Jaja Math bajame me haces sonrojar"dijo Caroline con su cara roja "Bueno"dijo Math mientras la bajaba y pasaba Tyler. "Hey Tyler" dijo Caroline con una sonrisa en su rostro "Seguramente Tyler va hacer alho mucho por que Math, seguro me va a besar enfrente a todo el colegio y va a cantar o una cosa parecida" penso Caroline. Pero Tyler no se dio ni vuelta "Ty!" Grito más fuerte pero nada, ella esta asustando asi que corrio al lado de Tyler. "Hey Tyler te estaba llamando, no escuchaste?" Dijo sonriendo para ocultar sus nervios. "Caroline dejame en paz" dijo Tyler enojado "Pero por que... que te hice!?" Dijo Caroline apunto de llorar. "Haber Caroline si entiendes una vez por todas que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor" dijo Tyler, mientras salia corriendo lejos de Caroline "Pero Tyler..."balbuseo Caroline con lágrimas en sus ojos. "Caroline dejalo a actuado raro esta semana" dijo Math levantando la cara de su amiga para que lo viera a los ojos"prometeme que no vas a llorar por ese idiota, y menos en tu cumpleaños. Ok?" Dijo sonriendo "Pero es que" tartamudo "Lo prometes" "Ok" dijo limpiando sus lágrimas. Math vio su reloj "ooh Car es super tarde tengo que ir a trabajar o me van a despedir, vas a estar bien?" "Si, claro, ahora ve a trabajar, no quiero que te despidan por mi culpa" dijo Caroline empujando a su amigo hacia su auto. "Ok. Chau Car feliz cumpleaños!"dijo Math subiendo a su camioneta . "Chauu, gracias por todo, te quiero" "Te quiero, después pasa por el mystic grill si quieres" "Bueno chau" grito Caroline  
**hi! Como estan?, hay espero que les guste! les digo que es mi primera historia asi que ideas, comentarios, correcciones o algo no tengan miedo comenten... Ya esta disponible el siguente capitulo disfruten...**


	2. Cosas nuevas

Bonnie aprovecho, que Caroline estaba hablando con Math para ir al supermercado a comprar las cosas de la fiesta sorpresa de su mejor amiga.

(Llamada de Bonnie a Elena)

"Hola brujita"

"Uf Demon, pasame a Elena"

"Ella está ocupada en este preciso momento"

"Que esta haciendo?"

"Bueno ahora ella se estaba bañando con su hermoso novio, o sea yo"

"Ay Demon no hacia faltas detalles" dijo Bonnie con caa de asco

"Tu preguntaste" se burló

"Es que... hay no importa dile a Elena que estoy comprando las cosas para la fiesta de Caroline, que si pregunta alguien donde estoy que mienta"

"Ok. Fieta para la barbie vampiro. Mentir. Ok lo tengo chau"

(Fin de llamada)

Bonnie estaba en el supermercado comprando papas fritas, salsa de tomate, cerbeza, vodka, y chocó a alguien.

"Huy perdon" dice Bonnie y ve al chico era de cabello morocho, alto, bastante musculoso pero no en excesos, ojos café, "era lindo bantante lindo" penso Bonnie

"No importa, cariño" dice el chico mientras agarra la mano de Bonnie y la besa. Bonnie se sonroja y sonríe

"Kol Mikelson" dice el chico

"Bonnie Bennet" dice Bonnie sonriendo pero cuando escuha su apellido se le borra inmediatamente

"Mierda! Que no sea nada de Niklaus Mikelson, que no sea naa de Klaus" penso Bonnie

"Oh, que hermoso nombre ,querida , casi como tu" dice Kol y Bonnie vuelve a reir y sonrojarse

"Tu no eres nada de Klaus o no?"preguntó Bonnie mordiendo su labio inferior, tragando todos sus nervios por la respuesta de Kol.

"Ah veo que conoces a mi hermano Nik"

"Mierda"murmuró Bonnie

"Que tiene de malo, hermosa"

"Primero no me digas hermosa"dice Bonnie

"Ok Cariño"dijo Kol sonriendo

"Segundo que tiene de malo?, lo que tiene de malo es que tu hermano como tu la llamas Nik, quiso matar a mi mejor amiga como dos veces y coquetea con mi otra mejor amiga... a cierto y ami me para hacerle hechizos todo el tiempo. Eso tiene de malo" dijo Bonnie

"A tu eres hermosa, bruja y con mucho coraje... que más se puede perdir" dice Kol riendo

"Bueno me tengo que ir" dice Bonnie dandole la espalda al vampiro

"Espera no me vas a decir tu numero de teléfono" dice Kol

"Nop"

"Pero nos vamos a volver a ver?"

"Es una ciudad pequeña y sos el hermano de Klaus asi que cálculo que si" dijo mientras sale del supermercado sonriendo.

Bonnie salio del supermercado y dejo las bolsas en el baul de su auto, cuando vio el auto de Tyler "Mierda" murmuro Bonnie y se subio a su auto "gracias a dios, que tengo auto polarizado" penso Bonnie, y vio pasar a Tyler de la mano con una chica pero no es su amiga, era una chica morocha, alta, vestia una minifalda y una remera que dejaba ver el ombligo (una puta) "que demonios que hace Tyler con esa puta" pensó Bonnie y vio que se estaban besando. Bonnie no espero un segundo más y se bajó del auto "que demonios Tyler, que haces con esa.. puta!" El híbrido se da media vuelta para ver a la Bruja. "Bonnie, ¿que haces aca?!" "No Tayler, como le puedes hacer esto a Car! Engañarla en su cumpleaños con esa puta". "Tu no me llames asi,,entiendes?" dijo furiosa la chica que acompañaba a Tyler. "Vamonos, no la escuches" dice Tyler agarrando de la mano a la chica nuevamente. "No, no, no tu no te vas a ninguna parte Tyler hasta que expliques que demonios es esto" dijo Bonnie seriamente. "No jodas Bonnie" dijo Tyler llendose con la chica. "Tyler vuelve aqui en este momento! Tyler!" grita la bruja y ninguno se da vuelta, la bruja molesta empieza a cantar palabras en latín y levantar su mano consiguiendo que Tyler y la chica tengan migraña y comienzan a gritar del dolor. "Bonnie para que crees que haces?" Dice Tyler tratando de acercarse a la bruja pero le resulta imposible por el insoportable dolor "Quien eres?" Pregunta Bonnie mirando la chica. "Tu puta madre" dice agarrandose la cabeza mas fuerte ya que Bonnie la produce dolores mas fuertes. "Quien eres? Pregunte" dice nuevamente Bonnie. "Soy... Heyley" tartamudeando del dolor "Bueno Heyley, que eres de Tayler?"

"Que te parece Bonnie? es mi pareja" dijo Tayler. Bonnie sube la mano y logra tirar a Tyler varios metros hacia atrás. "Heyley desde cuando sales con Tayler?" "Nose... desde el viaje a Alpes" " Tayler como pudiste hacerle esto a Car, ella estuvo preocupada por vos, llamaba todos los dias para ver como estabas y tu la estabas engañando" "Puede, de la misma manera que ella estaba coqueteando Klaus aceptando sus costosos regalosy estupidos dibujos" "Tayler, Caroline nunca coqueteo con Klaus y si lo hicera, que lo dudo, no es motivo para engañarla vas a tener que terminar Caroline o con esta?" Dijo mirando fijo a Tayler. "Bueno, pero para!" Bonnie bajo la mano y paro la migraña. Ambos se levantaron y Tyler escribe un mensaje rápido. "Listo" dijo Tayler con una sonrisa malvada. "Tayler que haz echo?" "Lo que tu me pediste que termine con Caroline o Heyley, y acabo de terminar con Caroline''

"Tayler como pudiste yo me referia a que termines con ella, no con Caroline, y mucho menos por mensaje y en su cumpleaños" " Pero si esa era mi regalo de cumpleaños" Bonnie no dice nada solo gira su muñeca y quiebra el cuello de Tayler "Que haciste?!" Dice Heyley y corre para ayudar a Tayler. "Nada que nose merece" dijo Bonnie llendo a su auto para ir con Caroline porque su amiga la iva a necesitar mucho.

Casa de Caroline:

Caroline esta elijiendo que ropa iba a usar esa noche, cuando le llega un mesaje a su movil:

"CAROLINE, LO NUESTRO NO FUNCIONO, NO FUI YO , FUISTE TU. NO QUIERAS QUE LO NUESTRO FUNCIONE PORQUE NO TIENE ARREGLO.

TYLER"

"¿Que es esto... esto no es verdad no es Tyler el ... el no me haria esto... no no esto esto esta mal" piensa Caroline mientras se le forman lagrimas en los ojos, y marca numero de Tyler.

"Hola" responde una chica del otro lado del teléfono

"Hola, uh perdon me equivoqué de número estaba tratando de llamar al celular de Tyler"

"No, no te equivocaste"

"Ah Ok podrias pasarme con el"

"Heyley con quien hablas?" Caroline escucha por detras de la voz de esa chica.

"Shhsh, es Caroline" y se escucha que mueven el teléfono

"Hola Caroline" dice Tyler con voz enojada

"Ty, emm, hola, como...?"pregunta pero Tyler no la deja terminar que la interrumpe.

"Caroline te llego el mensaje que te envie?"

"Emm si, pero" vuelve a interrumpir

"Y bueno, a que llamas?"

"Pero que es una especie de broma pesada, una apuesta" pregunta mientras comienza a llorar.

"A ver Caroline nose como explicarte. Tu y yo nunca mas, ve con tu "amigo" hibrido horiginal a que te haga un dibujo o te regalo joyas para reconfortarte"

"Pero Tyler si es por Klaus nunca paso nada con el, ni va a pasar... Tyler. ...Tyler" habia cortado Caroline trato de ir a sentarse a su cama pero no pudo, no tenia fuerzas no podia creer que su relacion con Tyler, alguien que creia que amaba, habria terminado por telefono.

Caroline cayo al piso y se abrazo las piernas y comenzo a llorar mas y mas fuerte no podia parar.

La rubia se sobresalta cuando siente que alguien la abraza, levanta la cabeza ve Bonnie abrazandola y Elena con bolsas que dejo sobre el piso. "Car,Tyler no vale la pena es un idiota" dice Elena

"Pero como sabes lo que sucedio con Ty digo Tyler" dice mirando a su amiga que miro automáticamente a Bonnie.

Despues que Bonnie le cuenta a su amiga lo que sucedio en el estacionamiento, las tres amigas empezaron a tomar las botellas de alcohol que habia traido Elena y quedaron muy ebrias tirada con las cabezas en ronda.

"Chicas alguen vio al hermano menor de Klaus" dijo Bonnie tomando otro trago de la botella dd alcohol.

"Enserio otro original" se queja elena

"Yeep pero uno muy sexy"

"Les digo un original muy sexy Klaus, porque hay que aceptarlo hablando físicamente, sus ojos, sus lavio que cuando lo ves te dan ganas de comertelos y sin mencionar su acento y hoyuelos" dijo Caroline en un estado de muy ebria

"Caroline" grito Elena sorprendida.

"Hay que decir la verdad Klaus no es muy feo y este Kol tampoco"

"Viste son los genes Mikelson, hay que decir que Ester y Mikel hicieron algo bien" dijo Caroline

Las tres amigas se rien a la vez.

"Que hora es?" pregunta la rubia

"Las 4:17" contesto Elena

"Ok me canse de estar aca tirada en el piso porque el estupido de Tyler me dejo. Chicas vamos a cambiarnks y vamos a ir a Grill"

"Asi se habla! Vamos a ponernos miy calientes" dice Elena.

"Jajaja Elena nadie dice eso" se burla Bonnie

"Bueno vamos a acamviarnos de manera de que todos nos pagen nuestras bebidas"

"Elena" gritan las amigas a la vez.

-7:15pm-

"Como me queda esto?" Pregunta Caroline vistiendo un vestido negro ajustado con escote

"Perfecto"responde Bonnie entregando unos tacos qltos con tachas "con esto"

"Ok y vos este vestido" y le entrega un vestido metalizado ajustado

"Es hernoso ya me lo pongo"

"Como estoy?" Pregunta Elena usando una pollera negra y remera roja.

"Lindisima"respondo "vamos a conecer chicos sexys"

-CASA MIKELSON-

"Vamos al lugar que dijiste" grita Kol

"Bueno me voy a cambiar y bajo"

"Bueno apresurate"

"Listo vamos, subete a mi coche"

"Porfin!" Se queja Kol

(Unos minutos después)

"Listo llegamos" Klaus le dice a su hermano

"Pero Nik esto es una basura es muy pequeño"

"Kol no seas exagerado, entremos"

"Bueno espero que halla lindas chicas al menos"

"Creeme que si lo hay" dice riendo.

¡Bueno chicas llegamos!"dijo Bonnie "a divertirse!"

**_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(_**

**_HOLA CHIC S BUENO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE ES MI PRIMER HISTORIA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, COMENTEN QUE LES PARECIO. QUE CREE QUE PASARA EN EL BAR?_**


End file.
